


Love Me Two Times

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sleeping with a fan, Stubborn Boys Being Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: Ted's on twitter.  Cody's on facebook.  Those boys are broadcasting their lives to the world, I'm just filling in the gaps





	Love Me Two Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in the day when Cody was on Facebook and adding anyone and everyone as a friend, and being extremely emo. Ted was also on twitter, broadcasting his life to the world. I was simply inspired by them, and one particular facebook friend of Cody's who was clearly a big fan of his.

They were over in Europe, everything moving so fast, it was all a blur, Cody couldn’t even tell you what city they were in right now. What he could tell you, though, was that he had some man on his hands and knees and was buried balls deep within in his ass. He didn’t care to look at his face, didn’t care to find out his name, all he cared about was getting off. And since he couldn’t have the one man that he wanted more than anything in the world, he had to settle on whatever man approached him that day. 

Cody had a fistful of the man’s hair, pulling hard as he thrust in faster and faster, grunting as he came, not listening as the man cried, “Cody!” as he spilled over onto the sheets. Because, yes, the man know Cody’s name, had been watching him on TV each week, admiring his beauty. From his ice blue eyes to the toned torso to his tanned legs. Everything about Cody Garrett Runnels held him captive. And the fact that Cody had chosen _him_ over all else was like nothing in the world. There they were, in his _house_ , lying in post coital bliss. 

Cody pulled out and flopped onto the bed, lying there briefly before sitting up and slipping off the used condom. He looked around and stood up when he noticed a trash can in the corner of the room, walking over completely naked, not feeling the set of eyes trained onto his perfect ass. 

The man was on his side, up on his elbow, not so much as blinking so as to not miss a second of this, of watching Cody walk across his room, watching the muscles work with every step. No way he could miss this. Not when he had fantasized about this moment since he first saw Cody inducting his father into the Hall of Fame. Yes, this infatuation had been around for a long time. And he never imagined this moment would come true. Just feet away, hiding in his closet was the wall he dedicated to Cody. He had magazine articles and pictures hanging up, and dead center were several pictures of Cody’s ass. He had spent many long hours staring at those pictures, masturbating to those pictures, imagining that he could be on the receiving end of that cock, or even pounding into that sweet ass himself. But he no longer had to imagine. Not when he had the real thing right in front of him.

Oh, and then Cody turned around, displaying himself in all his glory. Jesus Christ. To think, he just had that beautiful cock pounding into his ass. Goddamn. 

Cody began walking back towards the bed, stopping to pick up the boxers that got tossed to the floor and step into them. 

What’s this? Was Cody leaving? “Don’t you want to stay here?”

Turning around as he finished pulling up his boxers, Cody raised an eyebrow at him. “I really can’t. Gotta leave real early for the next city. So, I’ll head back to the hotel.”

“But you have no company at the hotel.”

Cody sighed. He was right, he didn’t have company at the hotel. And the irony of it all was Ted was sleeping in the next bed over from him. “I’m used to sleeping alone,” Cody said, now pulling his shirt over his head, then slipping into his pants. 

“If you’re sure,” he added, disappointment evident in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Look, if I come back here, maybe we can do this again, ok?” Cody had no idea why he was saying it. Really, he had no plans to come back here in the near future, and he never went back to the same guy. Why? There were so many options out there, might as well keep all doors open, so long as that one he wanted to go through was padlocked shut.

His eyes visibly lit up, though. They’d do this again sometime? He could have Cody _again_?! Someone was smiling down on him this night. 

Cody left the guy’s house, catching a cab back to the hotel. He reeked of sex, certainly looked like he was freshly fucked. “What’ve you been up to?” Ted asked as soon as Cody walked through the door of their shared hotel room. 

“You’ve got yourself a college degree, so why don’t you tell me, Einstein? Doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.”

“God, how do you not have crabs by now?” Ted joked, but, really, he _was_ worried about Cody. 

Cody rolled his eyes, “Fuck you, man.”

“Why can’t you find a nice girl, date her, instead of sleeping with anyone you come in contact with?” Teddy asked, pulling the covers up higher. 

“Not my style…” At least that girl thing. He had told Ted before that he was gay, didn’t like girls, liked ‘em all man. It didn’t seem to register, though, because every night Cody came back from one of his random fucks, Ted asked him the same thing. 

Ted looked around nervously. This was the first time he’d ever willingly brought this up. “The dating thing, or the girl thing?”

“Both. Life like this, what good is dating? Besides, two guys together in a long distance relationship, fuck that, someone’s gonna cheat.”

“Me and Kristen are happy together, and I don’t get to see her near enough for my liking. But I don’t cheat on her, just because I need to get laid now. We made a commitment to each other.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, Teddy,” Cody said, aggravated, fuck, couldn’t this man see that all he wanted was lying right in front of him? “But I’m not married, never decided to make that commitment to someone else, so as far as I’m concerned, I can fuck as many people as I want.”

Ted sighed, “Just be careful, ok? Don’t want anything happening to you, you’re my best friend.”

“Yes, Mother,” Cody joked, sticking his tongue out. “Always careful… That’s why I don’t have crabs, shit head. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna take a shower now.”

“By all means…”

Cody headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Thoughts were running through his head as he undressed and turned the water on, wondering if Ted would _ever_ understand why he did the things he did. Couldn’t Ted see that he was driving a wedge between them? His constant talk of settling down was making Cody absolutely crazy. At least he finally recognized the whole gay thing. That was progress, at least. Maybe someday Teddy would even recognize that Cody was in love with him. A person could hope. But, for now, Cody had to get it where he could. And now he washed any evidence away as he stepped into the shower, cleaning himself, letting the smell of sex wash off of him and swirl on down the drain. 

Ted lay in bed, listening to the shower going, thinking of the man in there. Why was he always jumping around from person to person? He wasn’t even trying to meet anyone, and he seemed to pretend that fucking some random guy after every show made him happy, though it was obvious to anyone that knew him he was miserable. Sure, Cody hid it well in public, but all anyone had to do was talk to him and they’d know. Seeing Cody like that made Ted feel terrible. When they were younger, Ted would joke, make silly faces, anything to get Cody to smile, reign him in from some oncoming tantrum. But now it didn’t seem like he could do that. Cody had put up a front, and he wasn’t even letting his best damn friend in completely. 

Coming out of the bathroom after his shower in nothing but a pair of boxers, Cody gave one look to Teddy before switching off the light. He walked past Ted’s bed, knowing how easy it would be to just slip into bed with him. But he also knew just how quickly he’d be kicked out. So he continued onto his own bed, sliding under the covers, sad and alone, knowing that the object of his desires was currently falling asleep an arm’s length away in a separate bed. Life just wasn’t fair.

That all changed, though, within the year. To some extent, anyway. All the guys were planning on going out after a Raw show, except for Cody. They were all back in their hotel rooms, freshening up before they all found some bar to go to. “Come on, Codes, it’ll be fun,” Ted told him. He needed to get Cody out, as he had started taking to himself more and more, going out far less. Hell, Ted was even starting to wonder what happened to all those one night stands. “How long has it been since you got laid? Maybe getting some will get you out of this funk.”

Cody shrugged it off, though. “Think I’ll stay in.” He hated that Ted couldn’t see it, but he also hated that if he said anything, he could lose his friend forever. Yes, he had finally come to terms with the fact that his best friend preferred men to women, but that was just within the past few months. 

“Man, what’s with you?” Ted asked, sitting down on the bed next to Cody. He nudged Cody’s shoulder with his own, “All you do now is stay in. Why?”

“Dunno… Guess I just don’t feel like going out.” After they got back from Europe, he started going out less and less. He went from finding at least one guy a night to fuck to nothing, no one. Because the more he slept around with other people, the more he longed for one person. The only person. 

“Well, then I’ll stay in with you.”

Cody turned to face Ted, looking confused. “Really? You sure?”

“I don’t want you to be here by yourself again. Look, I’ll text Randy, tell him I decided to not go out tonight. We can stay here, hang out… raid the mini bar.”

“Man, you really don’t have to.”

“I want to. Maybe you’ll even talk to me.”

“Trust me, nothing I have to say is anything you’d wanna hear.”

“You’re bringin’ me down, man. What is it? Some secret boyfriend break your heart?”

“Guess you could say that…” Cody muttered. “Although it’s always been pretty one sided.”

“You’re kiddin, right? A person would have to be blind to not be into you,” Ted said to try and cheer Cody up. His words were true, though. Cody was such a great guy, so sweet, with a heart of gold. “And they’d have to be an idiot to let you go.”

“Thank you, Teddy, but… Well, honestly, we were never officially together. In fact, I don’t think he even knows how I feel about him. As much as I’d like to say something, I can’t.” Cody bit his bottom lip and forced himself to look into Ted’s eyes. “You see he… well, he made a commitment to someone else,” he whispered, using the same words Ted had said to him that one night in Europe. 

“Cody…” Ted said with a shake of his head. No, he couldn’t be talking about… It wasn’t possible… Was it? 

Cody scooted in closer, his eyes still meeting Ted’s. Ted hadn’t moved away yet. Maybe right now the shock factor was greater than the disgust he was feeling, yeah, that must be why he hadn’t bolted. Still, though, he didn’t move even when Cody placed his hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but he didn’t move out of the touch. “Are you mad at me?” Cody asked quietly. 

“Mad at you? No. I’m just surprised… I mean, you are talking about, well…” He raised his hand and gestured between himself and Cody, and Cody nodded yes, yes, he was talking about them. “Shit, Codes… I never knew.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

Ted cocked his head to the side, “Didn’t mean to what?” he asked, continuing their conversation in low voices, whispering back and forth, loud enough so only their counterpart could hear.

“To fall for you,” Cody admitted. “Or to ever tell you.”

“You mean you were going to carry that with you forever?” No wonder he had been feeling so down lately. Goddamn, putting himself in Cody’s shoes, he wondered how long he could go having to carry around feelings for someone who was with him for days on end, yet he couldn’t say a word to anyone. It must be miserable. There was just one problem. He was married. He loved his wife. 

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry,” he said, letting his hand drop, “I know I never should have said anything. It was stupid, now you probably won’t even want to look at me.”

“Don’t say that, man. You’re still my best friend, you know that.”

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. ‘Best friend.’ That’s all they could ever be. They’d never be lovers, never grow old together… shit, they’d never even be fuck buddies. They’d only ever be best friends. 

“Hey, man, cheer up. There’s gotta be someone out there for you. You can’t just give up lookin’.”

“That’s just it, Teddy. Yeah, I know there’s someone out there meant for me. But the thing is, I found him. And I’m lookin’ right at him.”

“Codes, I can’t—”

But any words he had to say were cut off as Cody pressed his lips to Ted’s. Cody’s eyes were screwed shut and he moved his hands back to Ted’s shoulders, gripping tightly as his tongue slipped through the part in Teddy’s lips. 

As soon as Ted felt Cody’s tongue on his own, his eyes flew open and he broke off their kiss. He watched as Cody’s eyes opened, the sadness creeping back in. But Ted had always said he’d do anything to make Cody happy. But how far would that go? Things were different years ago when he made that promise. Sex was never even considered. And now, well, he was married to a beautiful woman who he truly loved. But he hated seeing Cody this hurt. And on top of that, knowing that he could do something about it, while at the same time, he couldn’t do anything about it, not without hurting Kristen in the process. “Cody… I don’t know what you’re thinking, but we can’t do this.”

“Just once. Please, Teddy.” He moved over, swinging his leg over Ted’s, straddling him, bringing their foreheads together, resting his hands on Ted’s shoulders. “Let me love you this one time.” He rocked his hips forward, grinding on Teddy, who was facing his own internal conflict. Cody looked so desperate, he needed this. And as much as he wanted to do anything for Cody, there had to be a line. Even if that line was crossed this once, just once, it was still crossed. 

But looking into Cody’s eyes, Ted could see that they were pleading, begging, desperate. And he could deny him no longer. He nodded, not fighting as Cody pushed on his shoulders, laying him back on the bed. Together they moved upwards to the pillows, Ted resting his head on them. Then Cody backed off, simply looking down at Ted, admiring the man that was laid out before him. He then popped the top button of Ted’s shirt, letting his hands _worship_ the newly exposed skin. As he undid the second button, he let his hands slip lower still, now placing small kisses across Ted’s torso.

Ted was lying there, shocked by the treatment he was being given. Not that he knew what to expect, but when Cody said ‘let me love you,’ he truly meant it. So, he let Cody do what he wanted, let him touch and kiss me while he simply took it all in. He felt Cody removing his arm from one sleeve, then the other, gently setting his arms back down on the bed. Feeing Cody tugging on the shirt, Ted sat up enough for Cody to slip the shirt from under his back before lying back down. 

Chest, stomach, arms, all bared out before him. He saw this on a regular basis. Seeing Ted’s bare skin was nothing new to him. Yet everything before paled in comparison to this moment. Because Ted wasn’t working, wasn’t out wrestling in front of thousands. No, Ted was on a bed, his head resting on two pillows as Cody did with him as he pleased. And Cody had to touch everywhere. A finger grazed up Ted’s arm, back down, then Cody trailed both hands up Ted’s arms, meeting them in the center of his chest before sliding both hands, full palms down, over his chest and abs, then stopping as they reached the belt on his jeans.

Ted shuddered as the belt buckle was undone, fully aware of what was coming next. The button was popped out of the hole, and the zipper pulled down slowly, tooth by tooth. Then Cody paused. The jeans were fanned out, Ted’s hard cock straining in his briefs. Cody’s hand ran along the defined outline of Ted’s cock, sucking in a breath at the first contact, even through fabric. The need to see Ted, all of Ted, was so strong now. Cody hooked his fingers into Ted’s jeans and eased them off, taking the briefs down as he went along. “Oh, god,” Cody murmured, admiring the sight before him as he revealed more skin. 

Before removing the jeans completely, he pealed off Ted’s shoes and socks, setting them down next to the bed. Cody brought his lips to Ted’s feet, kissing each toe, then his arches. Ted’s breath hitched when Cody’s lips touched the arch of his feet, kissing along the entire curve, the act so intimate, so gentle, so loving. It was overwhelming. 

Stepping off the bed, Cody made quick work of his own clothes, needing to turn his attention back to Ted. And after kissing the instep of both feet, Cody once again moved up the bed, this time his legs straddling Ted’s hips, his own cock jutting towards his stomach as his ass rubbed against Ted’s dick. “I wanted this for so long, Teddy,” Cody said as he brought his fingers to his mouth, his other hand sliding up and down Ted’s side. He coated his fingers with spit then raised himself up further onto his knees so he could begin working the soaked fingers into his ass. He sank down onto them as he pushed them in further, his own eyes shut as he worked to loosen himself. 

Ted couldn’t watch anymore. If he kept his eyes open a second longer, watching as Cody prepared himself, he would have come. With his eyes closed, he felt Cody’s rise and fall slow, next feeling Cody’s hand sliding up and down on his cock, slicking it up with the leaking precum before moving back just enough to lower himself onto Ted, sheathing his dick deep within his body. Slowly, so slowly, Cody sank onto him until he was sitting on Ted’s hips. Ted was fighting the urge to come instantly as the tightness of Cody’s ass surrounded him. How could anything feel this good?

Then Cody began to move. That’s when Ted’s eyes shot open, as Cody raised himself up, tightening his ass around Ted as he reached the tip. He sank down once again, moving his hands to Ted’s chest, running them over the sweaty, slick surface. His eyes were locked onto Ted’s as he moved, using his legs to keep his motions slow and steady. “You’re so beautiful,” Cody muttered, his hands sliding out, down Ted’s arms to his hands. He interlaced their fingers and brought them down together on the bed besides Ted’s head. 

Bent forward thanks to the hand position, Cody brought his mouth down to Ted’s, who instantly accepted the tongue into his mouth. Ted thought he felt something splash onto his cheek from above. Was Cody crying? He couldn’t open his eyes, the passion in this kiss far too intense. Perhaps it was just sweat. Yeah, that’s all. Sweat. 

Slow. This had to be slow, had to last. This could be the only chance they had, and as much as Cody hated that, he knew he had to accept it as truth. And so he continued to ride Teddy, the pace painfully slow, fighting the urge to just _fuck_ Ted like no tomorrow. Fuck him until he was screaming, crying out Cody’s name. But he couldn’t. Not now. Now he rose up, sank down, savoring the gasps and moans that were escaping Ted’s lips, listening to how they mingled in the air with his own. The combined noises were nearly as beautiful as their conjoined bodies. 

Cody could feel it building in his lower abdomen, knowing that he was approaching his climax. He had to fight it, had to make this last longer. But when Ted bucked his hips up as Cody sank down, he lost control. Their kiss deepened and Cody’s grip on Ted’s hands tightened and he rose himself up then down, faster and faster until neither of them could contain themselves. Ted’s hips rose once more, driving himself inside Cody as he came, any cries of pleasure lost in Cody’s mouth. The same was true for Cody; his shouts didn’t have the chance to be heard as they got swallowed into Ted’s mouth as he came, coating Ted’s stomach. 

Sitting up, Cody reached backwards and slipped Ted’s softening dick out of his body. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. All he knew at that moment was he just had the best, most passionate, most intense sex in his life with the man that filled his dreams. So, he said nothing. He grabbed the corner of the sheet and wiped Ted’s stomach off before running his hand over those abs and chest. His eyes never left Ted’s face, eyes searching eyes. He begged, he prayed, that this meant things would change between them for the better. And then he laid down, his arm slung over Teddy, who remained unmoving for a few minutes after. Then Ted turned on his side towards Cody, his hand snaking up to cup Cody’s head behind his ear. 

After giving Ted a small smile, Cody turned once more, this time so his back was facing Ted, and he scooted backwards, pressing every inch of his body to Ted’s front. He then grabbed Ted’s hand and wrapped it around him, hoping that Ted wouldn’t pull away. When he didn’t, when Ted, in fact, pulled him in closer, he let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

When Cody awoke, he still felt Ted’s arm around him. It was wonderful, the sensation of waking up in someone’s arms, and Cody was in Ted’s. The moment couldn’t have been more perfect. He lie there, utterly content, snuggling even further into Ted’s warm body. He could feel Ted stirring and whispered, “Morning.”

Ted groaned, confused. He was in bed with someone, and that only ever meant Kristen. But that sure didn’t sound like her. He wasn’t even home. So… who was in his arms? He opened his eyes and saw a head full of short, dark brown hair right in front of him. His splayed out hand felt a strong chest and, as it moved lower, a six pack, lower still until… Ted jerked his hand away when he felt Cody’s morning erection in his palm. Did they really…? Yes, yes they did. It was all there, so clear in his head now. He had been on his back, Cody’s body flush with his as he rode him for, shit, he didn’t even know how long it went on. “Cody…” he muttered as he sat up.

“Hey, Teddy.” Cody sat up as well, nuzzling his head into the crook of Ted’s neck and shoulder. 

“Cody, last night… you said one time. Just this once. I can’t do this again.”

“What?” Cody tried to speak, but he could hardly formulate a thought as those words seeped in. “Even after… We… But…”

“Look, I never should have done this in the first place, but seeing you so down, I had to do something.”

“So I was just a pity fuck?” Cody asked, biting his bottom lip as he did so. Shit, this had meant so much more to him than just a fuck. This was Teddy. This was different. 

“No, god no, Codes. But I’m _married_ ,” he said, holding up his left hand for emphasis. 

Cody sighed, his body physically shaking. But he had said once. Ted was right. One time. That’s all he asked for. And that’s all he was going to get. “I know. Thank you, Teddy. For this.” He then stepped out of bed and went in search of his clothes. 

And Ted said nothing. He simply watched on as Cody picked up his clothes and tossed them into his travel bag before grabbing clean clothing and heading for the bathroom. With Cody in the shower, Ted stood and began picking up his own clothing, which wasn’t a difficult task, he discovered, when he saw that everything was in a neat pile at the end of the bed. Because of Cody. Shit, last night had been like nothing before. Of course, he didn’t have many other people to compare it to. In fact, he had only ever been with Kristen. But no time with her, from their first time in college to even their wedding night, could compare with last night. Fuck, things shouldn’t have to be this complicated. 

The following day, there wasn’t much spoken between Ted or Cody. A few awkward glances here and there, sure, but they kept to their own. Until the Raw house show that night. During their match they managed to work together, just like the well oiled team they were. And then after, in the hotel room, they sat in relative silence, both with their iPods in, both listening to Willie Nelson, neither knowing the other was hearing the same words they were.

Then came their few days apart. Maybe that’s just what they needed. A little space. A breather. Ted had his time with Kristen, her presence welcome, but… it wasn’t quite Cody. And Cody had his time with family. Definitely not Teddy.

So when they were reunited a few days later, their chatter in public never quit, and once they were behind the closed door of their hotel room? Lips were on lips, clothes were strewn everywhere, hands ran over one another’s bodies, and Cody was on his back as Ted slammed into him over and over.

The following day, though, things calmed. There was no frantic sex, in fact, there was no sex. They just… were. Ted tried to keep his distance best he could, and Cody backed off. Cody was simply amazed that they actually slept together once again. And while it was _nothing_ like their first time, he was still thrilled. Even if this was just sex, it still meant more to Cody than Ted would ever know. 

And so it went for the following weeks. They’d be apart, then when they were united once more, they wound up in bed together. And sometimes, after practically begging Ted to be together just once more before the week’s end, Ted would give in. At first he wouldn’t, it always took him a while to warm up to the idea, then he’d say ok, they could do this. Still, it just killed Cody inside to know that while Ted was giving himself over physically, he was still holding back emotionally. But there was no way he was giving this up. At least until the one sidedness got to be too much, until something had to be done. But for now? Things were fine. 

Then there was their weekend in Atlanta. That basketball game had been such a monumental moment for them. Going out in public together. For the world to see. Cody was hoping that maybe, just maybe, that would be the catalyst needed for Ted to just accept things as they were. They were simply meant to be. But if Ted couldn’t see that soon, well, would he ever? And so, over the next few weeks, Cody would randomly sit down at his computer and update his Facebook. And clean out his Facebook inbox. Message after message of ‘your so hot,’ leaving him grousing about people learning the difference between your and you’re. Then one message caught his eye. It didn’t start out with PLEASE READ AND REPLY! It started with thank you. He continued to read, only to find that it was a man thanking him for the most amazing night of his life. This was a first. Seeing this message, well, it sparked something within Cody. He knew he had to do _something_ about Teddy.

So, the next time they saw each other, while they lie in bed next to each other, Cody rolled over onto his side, a smile on his face. He placed a hand on Teddy’s chest, then ran it along the smooth surface until he was covering his heart. “Teddy?” he whispered, moving his head in close, nibbling on Ted’s ear.

“Yeah, Codes?”

“I love you.” Under his hand, Cody felt Ted tense up. Then the body was gone. No, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He chanced a look up and saw Ted pulling on his clothes. This wasn’t right. Not at all. “Teddy?” When Ted turned to face him, he was shocked that he saw tears. This was most definitely wrong. He stood, wanting to get close, but Ted backed up. One step forward for Cody equated to three steps back for Ted. “What…? Why are you crying?”

But Ted didn’t say another word as he walked out the door, pants unbuckled, shirt and shoes in hand.

Cody _felt_ the slamming door. The second it was shut, it was like a knife was stabbed into his heart, and every passing second after that felt like another knife was jammed into the already bleeding wound. And then he moved to the unused bed, collapsing in a heap on the comforter, his tears staining the pillows.

Out now in the hallway, Ted leaned against the wall, needed it to even be able to stand. Didn’t take long for his legs to give out, though, even with the support of the wall. He brought the shirt in his hands up to his face, using the fabric to mask the sounds of his tears. But when he sniffed, he realized that he wasn’t smelling his own cologne, instead he was smelling Cody. Both their shirts had been black heaps on the floor, he hadn’t paid attention to which one he grabbed as he made his way hastily out the door. The tears only came harder.

They dealt with each other for the rest of the week, silently giving each other their shirts back when they realized their mistakes. The week dragged on, and by the end, Cody was ready to get back home. Away from Ted. But that didn’t mean his mind didn’t wander back to the subject of Ted. Because he still loved that man more than anything else in his life. He was sitting on his bed, laptop resting on his lap, even though he was staring off into space, not even looking at the screen. He blinked, then moved the laptop to the side when he felt movement, then a wet tongue run along his leg. He shut the computer and placed it on the end of the bed before leaning back against the pillows, patting the bed next to him. Dozer, his bulldog, walked over to where Cody was patting, then settled down by his side, his head on Cody’s lap. Cody put his hand on Dozer’s head, scratching behind his ears. “Hey, boy.” He paused, deciding if he should spill his heart to his dog, or not. It wasn’t as if he could talk to either of his parents, siblings or best friend about this matter. And it wasn’t like Dozer could talk back. All he needed right now was someone to _listen_. “You love me, don’t you?”

Dozer let out a low, deep bark in response. 

“Hmm, maybe you will understand… You know Teddy, don’t you? He was here a couple weeks ago, you remember him, right?” Cody asked, and got another bark in reply. “Well, you must know how much a like him… I finally told him how I felt about him. We even made love. I opened myself up to him like no one before. Yet… I still don’t feel like he understands.” Yet another woof, followed by another scratch on his head. “I mean, we’ve been together a few times since that first time, but damn, it feels like it’s still a one way street. Being with him means so much to me, and I know he wouldn’t cheat on Kristen unless it meant _something_ to him, too. But… He can’t give me all of himself. Thing is, even if he’s just doing this for my happiness, I wouldn’t want to give it up. But it’s frustrating, I’m giving myself to him, and while I get great sex in return, that’s all it seems to be. I fuckin’ told him that I loved him! And what did he do? He _cried_ , Dozer. And they weren’t the happy kind of tears, either. What is it that I’m doing wrong? Is it just because I’m a guy? Because he loves Kristen too much to be able to really love me back?”

Dozer barked again, standing up before moving directly onto Cody’s lap, leaping up to stretch out over his stomach. 

“At least you understand me, boy. Either that or you were pitying me to get food,” he added with a sigh. Maybe it would be helpful to talk to someone who could talk back, because right then, Cody had no idea what to do.

Kristen was out, shopping for clothes or some such, leaving Ted home by himself. Well, not exactly by himself. He was sitting on his couch, watching some Dirty Jobs marathon, when a movement caught his eye. He smiled when he saw Riggs walk backwards into the room, dragging his stuffed bear behind him. When he reached the couch, he released his bear and spun around, yipping when Teddy pat his head. Ted then picked up the dropped bear and held it on the cushion next to him. “Come on, boy, get your bear.”

Riggs jumped, smacking into the cushion when he didn’t quite make it up. But he didn’t give up, this time taking a running start before jumping. Once again, he bounced off the cushions. Laughing, Ted picked him up and set him on his lap. “You’ll get ‘em next time.” He started rubbing Riggs’ belly, his tail wagging furiously. “You sure got it made, boy. Wish my life could be so simple. You’re not gonna believe it, but… but I cheated on Mommy. With my best friend, Cody. You met Cody once before, remember him?” When Riggs yipped again, he continued, “I love your mommy, she’s my wife, ya know? But I don’t think I ever felt the way for her, or she ever felt the way for me that he does for me. That first time we were together, no one ever treated me like that before. 

“And then, I dunno, I guess he got to me… I don’t feel guilty for sleeping with him. I should, though… shouldn’t I? I don’t know anymore. Fuck… Riggs, he was so happy, and it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him like that. Every time we’ve been together since, he still looks so, well, happy. And it’s me that makes him feel that way. _Me._ We should stop, but I don’t want to. Then, at the same time, I do want to. And I’m sure he doesn’t want this to end. But, you know, it’s never been quite like that first time. That night, it was something special. He gave himself over to me that day, and I told him I couldn’t return the feelings. Do you think that’s why it’s never felt like that one time? Could it be me? Because I’m still with your Mommy?”

Riggs yipped again just before he rolled over and jumped off Ted’s lap. He landed by his feet and promptly began to pee on the floor. “Shit, Riggs!” he shouted as he got up to clean the mess, thoughts of Cody shoved to the back of his mind temporarily.

The next time they saw each other, they checked into their shared hotel room, tensions high amongst them both. They did the show, then came back to the room, both keeping to themselves. Ted was sitting on one of the hotel beds, playing around on his phone as Cody messed around with Facebook on his laptop. When Cody left the room to take a leak, he happened to leave his Facebook page open. So, Ted stood from the bed and sat down in front of the computer. He saw that Cody had added a shit load of people, he read a few status updates, not thinking too much of them. And then he saw a post with the both of them. After being pantsed. Out of curiosity, he clicked on the poster’s picture, only reading the name when he was at the profile. It was a man? A man with a big picture of Cody, a smaller one of himself stuck to the side. And that’s when Ted felt the jealousy build up inside him. Unable to look at that man anymore, he clicked back to Cody’s page, then went to look at his info.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Cody asked as he came back into the room, only to find Ted in front of his computer, reading up on his Facebook.

“Wondering when the hell you became interested in women,” Ted snapped back.

“Well, maybe it was when you informed the world that you were happily married… to a woman,” was Cody’s retort. 

“Don’t you _dare_ turn this on me.”

“Well, isn’t it about you? You and your inability to make a fucking decision! I never know where I stand with you! I come to you, you turn me away, saying that you can’t, not this time. But then you have a change of heart, say ‘Come here, Codes,’ and I do. Each and every time. You know why, Teddy? Because—”

“Then who the fuck is this guy?” Ted spat out, cutting Cody’s words off, clicking on the picture of that man.”

“Oh, him?” Cody’s next few words were bitter as he told Ted, “Think I fucked him once. Not that I remember him, but that’s what he told me.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” he responded casually, as if this happened all the time, “he sent me a message on there. I usually ignore ‘em, but it’s hard to ignore one that started ‘Cody, thank you. That night in London was the most amazing night of my life.’”

Ted was getting pissed, pushing the chair back to stand and face the other man. The thought of Cody being with someone else… “What the hell were you thinking, Cody?”

“Fuck off! It’s not like there was even anything going on between us at the time. Besides, he meant nothing to me, I couldn’t even recognize him. He was just some fuck.”

“It sure seems like it meant a lot to him.”

Cody quirked an eyebrow, his anger abating. “You shouldn’t be concerned about him, it was a fuck, it didn’t mean anything. Ya know, I never thought you’d be getting jealous of my one night stands.”

“I’m not jealous.”

Oh, but Cody knew otherwise. He knew that seeing how obsessed that man was over him had stirred the same feelings up in Ted that he felt when looking at that message. That maybe they were meant for each other. Maybe this was love. Ted had just been scared before, that much he was sure of. It’s not that Ted wanted to push him away, he just didn’t know how else to respond. So, he stepped forward and placed a hand on Ted’s neck, brushing his thumb over his jaw. “Sure you’re not… Look, that first night… I gave myself to you. All of me, body, heart and soul. I’ve never done that before. Shit, I think the only one else that owns me in Dozer. But you? You let yourself go, then immediately reigned yourself in. You never just gave yourself over to me. Not that first night, definitely not since. I can’t keep up like this, Teddy. I can’t give you everything if I get noting in return.”

Ted glanced back at the computer screen, Cody’s status update raising some questions. “Was this about me? About us?” he asked before he began reading it aloud. ‘I could chase this until my hands bleed, I could dream it would be the same, afterall isn't the prize always worth the fight? The longer that goes by, the less that I think so.’” He turned back around to look at Cody once more. “Well, was that about me?”

“What do you think, Ted? It doesn’t take a goddamn genius to figure it out, shit.”

“I’ve never seen you give up on anything.”

“Well, you’re pushin’ me damn near close to the edge here,” Cody said, frustrated. “Thing is… I know my feelings won’t ever quit. We can try and move on, I can give up on you, trying to turn to you night after night, only to get rejected nearly every time. And I will _always_ love you the same way I do now.” There, he said the ‘L’ word again. Maybe this time, Ted wouldn’t break down in tears. 

“Codes… You gotta know, man… It’s like I told Riggs—”

“You talk to Riggs about us?” Cody asked, certain that he was the only one to get relationship advice from his dog. 

“Not like I could turn to my best friend or wife in this situation…” Ted muttered. 

“What did Riggs tell you, then?”

“Well…” Ted began, reaching out to take Cody’s hand in his own, “he said that even though he loves his mommy and daddy, he thinks that Daddy would be happier with his best friend.”

“Riggs told you all that?” Cody asked, the grip on Ted’s hand tightening.

“Yeah, just before he pissed on the floor,” Ted answered with a grin and a shake of his head.

“That’s one hell of a smart dog you got there, even if the potty training will take a little longer,” he said, the corners of his mouth beginning to rise in a smile

“Sure is. So, uh,” Ted’s free hand scratched behind his ear as he continued, “wanna see if he’s right?”

“Already know he is,” Cody replied as he moved in closer, draping his arms over Ted’s shoulders. “I just have to know, Teddy, do _you_ know it?”

Wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist, he pulled his body in close, bringing their lips together. Cody’s eyes fell shut as he lost himself in the taste of Ted’s mouth. It had been too long since he had been able to taste Ted. Way too goddamn long. Their tongues danced together, both of them needing more of the other. That was all the answer Cody needed.

Together they began walking towards the bed, bodies always touching, not once breaking the kiss. Not when Ted’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Not when they lay down together. Not when Cody began to undo Ted’s jeans. 

Only when Cody went to get the t-shirt over Ted’s head did he break the kiss, but as soon as he had Ted’s and his own shirt removed, their lips were once again together. His hands were on his hips, pushing down the pants he had worked to undo, once more breaking away to fully remove his and Ted’s pants. He slid back up Ted’s body, hands exploring the broad chest beneath him, breathing in his scent, as he moved to whisper into Ted’s ear, “Can you give yourself to me?”

Ted breathed in sharply, wondering if Cody meant what he thought he meant. “What are you saying?” he asked.

“Let me love you,” Cody said, using the same words he did during their first time together, only this time his words had different implications, “so you can love me in return.”

“I already do,” he said, not even realizing. 

“What?” Cody asked, his word coming out as a breath.

Ted laid there, his hand tangled in Cody’s hair as he thought about what he just said. Did he really just…? Those words had scared him so much that time Cody said them. Those words made it all so real. But just then it clicked. This was real. What they had, that was real. For Cody, Cody, of all people, to say the words ‘I love you,’ there _had_ to be something there. Ted had heard of Cody’s numerous one night stands directly from the source, walked in on one once, but never had Cody gone back to anyone. Until Ted. Because, Ted realized, it had always been him. And with that thought in mind, Ted finally spoke after a long pause, “I said I already do.”

With that, Cody began kissing Ted once more, his fingers rubbing light circles on Ted’s neck. “Can you say it? Tell me,” he muttered against Ted’s lips.

“I love you,” he finally said. That wasn’t so bad. Not bad at all. In fact, “I love you,” he repeated. “I love you so fuckin’ much, Cody.”

“That wasn’t too painful, now was it?”

“Not at all… makes me wonder why I took so long in the first place.”

“I said the same thing myself, Teddy… Now, can I take care of you?” He raised his head up so he could look down into Ted’s eyes as he continued, “Will you let me do that? I promise I’ll make it good for you. Just as good as you make it for me. I’ll go real slow, be nice and gentle, too. Can you do that for me, Teddy?”

“Yeah. Anything for you,” he replied, stroking his hand up and down Cody’s arm. 

“Good. Roll over,” he said, nudging Teddy’s side. “C’mon, Teddy, it’ll be so good,” he told him, imagining all the things he wanted to do to the man currently rolling over onto his belly. “Get on your knees.” Again, Ted did so. He felt so _exposed_ , but he would do this for Cody. Cody moved down to the end of the bed, kneeling behind Ted, and he looked on at the ass spread out before him. God, Ted’s body was _perfect_. Bending forward, he placed kisses down Ted’s spine, lips hitting every bump, every ridge, following it all the way down to his tailbone. And then he licked down the crack of Ted’s ass. 

“Oh, Jesus fuck, Cody!” Ted shouted. Cody just… his tongue was… “Oh, god,” he panted further. 

Cody’s hands gripped Ted’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart, giving him an even better view. And then he delved back in. Flick. Flick. Flick. Right over Ted’s asshole. “You taste so good,” he muttered quickly before he began to lap over him once again. Each flick of the tongue driving Teddy even crazier. Next he let the tip of his finger brush over the hole, down the crack, earning him a shudder from Ted. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, he had never done this to anyone before. Not with his tongue, anyway. He was simply doing what felt _right_. Once more pulling Ted’s ass cheeks apart, he swept his tongue over the puckered entrance, then slowly pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. He needed it in deeper. So he removed one hand, again letting the finger push inside Ted’s tight ass, the spit from his own tongue slicking his finger up. As the single finger went in further, so did his tongue. 

Withdrawing his finger, he spread Ted’s ass and let his tongue work its way in and out. And around. He would circle the hole with just the tip of his tongue a couple times before pushing in deeper, widening Ted further. 

This sensation was completely new to Ted, who was up on his knees, his head on top of his crossed arms, mouth biting down _hard_ on one of them as he tried not to cry out too loudly. But, damn, he wanted nothing more than to shout Cody’s name at the top of his lungs as he did things with his tongue that no one had ever done to him before. With Cody’s finger sinking in deeper, alongside his tongue, he couldn’t even _think_ coherently. And then Cody hit something inside of him; he lost all thoughts of anything else apart from that sensation shooting sparks straight to his dick. He couldn’t hold back those cries any more. He let out a scream, passionate, primal, then followed it with Cody’s name. 

“You like that, Teddy?” Cody asked as he pressed his lips over Ted’s ass. “Now you know why I like this so much, don’t you? Feels good, right?”

“God, yes, Cody.”

“You want more? Tell me,” he added when all he saw was Ted shaking his head. He had to _hear_ the words. 

“Yes, please, need more.”

Cody slipped a second finger inside, the entrance still slick from his tongue working the hole over. “Gonna make you good and ready for me,” he said as he moved his fingers in and out, over and over, widening Ted further with each pass. “You want this, don’t you, Teddy?”

“I do,” Ted replied quietly. “But, Cody…”

“Yeah, Teddy?” he asked as he continued to slowly draw his finger in and out.

“How many men have you done this to? How many times has your mouth been—”

“You’re it, Teddy,” he answered, placing a kiss on the base of his spine. “I’ve never _wanted_ to do this to anyone before.”

“You’re serious?”

“As a heart attack.” With that, he slipped his fingers out, then bent forward and once more slid his tongue into Ted’s ass, this time able to go in even deeper.

With the new knowledge, knowing that Cody had _never_ done this to anyone else, it felt even _better_. Everything just felt so damn good. Ted tried to speak, to tell Cody what he was doing to him, how amazing he was making him feel, but he couldn’t get the words out. Then Cody’s tongue was suddenly gone, and he actually whimpered. “Cody…”

“Teddy,” Cody began, speaking through kisses he was placing over Ted’s ass, “I want to fuck you.”

“Do it,” came Ted’s instant reply. “I need you now, Cody, please.”

After placing another kiss on Ted’s tailbone, Cody knelt up, positioning himself directly behind Ted. He spread the precum over his dick, lubricating himself some, but knew that it would still be painful. “If I do it now, I’ll hurt you.”

“I don’t care. I trust you. Just, please Cody, do it now,” Ted pleaded with him.

Trust was just what Cody needed in that moment, and it was trust that he got. With Ted’s permission granted, he pushed his hips forward slowly, working the head of his cock into the tight virgin entrance. It was like _nothing_ he ever felt before. He knew this was no quickie, one off kind of deal. This was… “Shit, Teddy, you’re so tight. So fucking _good_.”

Ted was back to biting his hand; it was painful being stretched out so far. He could feel every inch of Cody’s dick sinking further and further into his body. And then he felt when Cody was finally all the way inside, hot skin pressing against his ass. 

“How you doin’, baby?” Cody asked. “This ok? Am I hurting you?” He ran his hand up and down Ted’s leg, soothing the tense man beneath him.

“I’m ok. It’s just… It does hurt a little,” he replied as he turned his head to the side.

“I know, Teddy. It’ll get better, I swear. Otherwise no one would do it, right?” he joked, a smile on his face as Ted chuckled. He bent his upper body forward, letting his torso rest flush with Ted’s back, and proceeded to whisper into his ear, “Think of how good it was when my finger hit that spot inside you.” He began to move his hips and shallow thrusts, allowing Ted to get used to someone being inside his body. “You can feel me moving, can’t you?” 

Ted nodded; he most certainly could feel Cody move. And the more Cody moved behind him, the more he wanted. “Yeah, I can.”

“Want me to go faster? Harder? Deeper?”

“Please,” Ted let out in a low breath. 

Drawing himself back up, Cody grabbed Ted’s hips, picking up his pace with each thrust. Soon sounds of flesh hitting flesh were filling the room. Both men were panting, breathing erratic as they continued further. “Jesus, Ted,” were Cody’s first coherent words after minutes of swears and moans and groans mangled together. 

“Cody, I…”

“I love you,” Cody said, continuing his thrusts through his orgasm. 

Ted could feel Cody’s cum filling him up, could feel his cock twitching and his body’s spasms as they racked through his body, could feel those hands tightening their grip on his hips. And that all drove Ted over the edge. He threw his head back, calling out Cody’s name as he spilled over onto the sheets. 

As their breathing slowed, Cody pulled out and flopped down onto his back just as Ted let himself drop to his stomach. Cody turned his head to the side and met eyes with Ted. His hand reached out and ran through Ted’s sweat soaked blonde locks as a smile crossed over his face. “Thank you, Teddy.”

“I’m sorry. I… I shoulda done this a lot sooner,” he said as he let his hand mirror Cody’s, his fingers tangling in Cody’s hair.

“It’s ok. We worked this out, didn’t we?”

“We did. But, Codes, how long have you felt this way about me?”

“I don’t remember a time when I _wasn’t_ in love with you,” he admitted. “I’m amazed that we’re here, together. It’s just that for so long I wanted you and couldn’t have you. Then when I had you, I couldn’t be satisfied.”

“I’m so sorry, Codes. I never realized…”

“Teddy, we’re good now. Let it go. Just… let it be. Now let’s get some sleep. Sound good?”

Ted moved over, placing a kiss on Cody’s lips. “Sounds good.”


End file.
